How To Know What Happen
by Seraphina Renae
Summary: Before Hiccup starts to fight the monstrous nightmare, something happen and a man that looked somewhat familiar to him with mask came. He told them, about the upcoming destruction in the future, and that they're gonna watch movies to prevent it. Time Travel and Watching the Movie fic. Full summary inside.


" _It's all over…"_ Said a man in despair. Everything, his home, his lover, his friends, his family… even him self… all gone. All were killed brutally and mercilessly by that Mad Man…. Including him.

Now he's just a lone ghost separated from his home. He wanted to end himself. But he's just….he's _dead._ He doesn't have anything left.

But then suddenly, the sky darkened as if they're also mourning with him for his lost.

" _Why don't we give you another chance?"_ Said a voice inside his head.

"… _what? Another chance? There's nothing left to chance."_ Said the man.

" _Going back to the past, of course."_ Said the voice again.

"… _.that's not possible. Besides, wouldn't that meant I changed something that's supposed to be like this?"_

" _We, the gods and goddesses have decided to give you the permission."_

" _And how exactly I can do that?"_

" _You will meet with your pas self, and you have to change their mind."_

" _Their?"_

" _You, and your family."_

" _What if they can't? And what time am I going to?"_

" _That would be up to you. And You're going to the time…where everything change."_

" _How am I going to go to 'that' time?"_

" _We'll take care of it. So, are you going to accept our offer?"_

After thinking for a while, the man finally said,

" _Don't make me regret doing this."_

" _We won't."_

And then suddenly the world turned black, before a very bright white light surrounded him.

.

.

.

.

.

Title : How to Know What Happen

Disclaimer : I don't own HTTYD

 **Full Summary** : It was the day, where Hiccup would kill his very first dragon, the Monstrous Nightmare… something unexpected happen however, the Berkians are going to watch Hiccup's life with Toothless, the Night Fury. And all of this, happen because this strange man that appeared out from nowhere…seeking help….to change the nightmare known as future **. Where dragons had gone extinct… and everyone is dying**. Will they help? Or will they not? Read and find out!

Warning : A possible OOC, grammar and typo errors. Un' beta-ed. **And changed scenes too.**

Note : There will be hints of Hiccstrid here, so if you hate/don't like the pairing… then it will be better for you to get out.

P.S : If you're against this story, then you better GTFO

READ AND REVIEW! :D

.

.

.

.

.

"W-what are you looking at?" Asked Hiccup as Toothles stared at him slyly. Hiccup sighed.

"I'm scared, bud. What should I do for tomorrow..?" Asked Hiccup with a glum expression on his face. Toothles, sensing the distress his scrawny little rider is feeling, crooned softly while he nuzzled his head on Hiccup's. Hiccup chuckled softly. Feeling touched by his cute Night Fury.

Toothless, knowing his rider feeling better, licked his face softly. That caused Hiccup to chuckled a little harder.

"Don't do that! You know it doesn't washed off..!" Said Hiccup chuckling. Toothless just stared at Hiccup with his signature smile and his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Good night Toothless… I'll see you tomorrow… maybe…" Said Hiccup sadly hugging Toothless. Toothless never experience what a hug before, so he just stayed silent while he sat on his two feet….uhh…paws…

Hiccup then broke the hug and went back to his home glancing back to Toothless a few times before finally disappeared into the darkness.

Somehow, both of them can't shake the weird feeling off from their shoulders. There's something big going to happen tomorrow.

 **~-1-~**

Hiccup stood in the ring's gate with his back pressed against the wall. His Viking hat lays comfortably on his head. One of Hiccup's hand is placed above his chest, where his heart should be. He can hear his heart beating inside his ears. Anyone who's there could see him shaking uncontrollably.

"Gods, I'm so….scared…" Said Hiccup softly, trying to swallow his fear. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. Hiccup jumped and turned around.

Oh it was just Astrid.

"Astrid! Very funny. You almost gave me a heart attack." Said Hiccup sarcastically, his fear minimized seeing his –cough-crush-cough- friend.

Astrid, noticing how scared Hiccup before, smiled as Hiccup relaxed a little.

"Be careful with that dragon." Said Astrid, concerned.

"It's not the dragon that I'm worried about," Said Hiccup.

"What are you goin to do about it?" Ask Astrid.

"Put an end to this." He paused. And then he said again,

"Astrid, if…something goes wrong… make sure they won't find Toothless." Said Hiccup feeling rueful.

"Alrite. But promise me you won't go wrong." Said Astrid heavy-hearted.

As Hiccup opened his mouth to answer her, Gobber suddenly came behind him.

" 's time Hiccup. Knock 'em dead." Said Gobber, not noticing the depressed atmosphere surrounding them.

Hiccup looked at Astrid helplessly and then he went into the ring.

Out from nowhere, there was a very, very loud thunder that made the Vikings jumped and panicked. After all, it was a day light just a second ago.

But then, the sky got really dark. Like, really, really dark. The Vikings shouted.

"What's goin on?!"

"What's happening?!"

"Is Thor mad at us?!"

And so on.

Stoick, even though not knowing what's happening either, tried to make the Vikings calm down a little. Just a little.

"Calm down! Let's not get panicked!" Said Stoick despite the panicked feeling he's feeling now.

After a few moments, the Vikings can't even see anything anymore. Just… just dark, like they're blind. They got even more panicked, but somehow, because they're under pressure, they were forced to use their brain. They started to search for each other by using their voice.

"Where are you?!"

"Can you hear me?!"

"I'm over here!"

"Are all of you also seeing darkness?!"

Suddenly, there was a candle lit up in front of them. All of their attention turned to the candle with relieve in their expression since they finally can see again. But since it's a candle, there's still some parts of the 'place' that were still covered with darkness.

"Wow. Never thought I'll be doin' this in my whole life." Said a disembodied voice coming from one of the dark place.

"Who are you?" Said Stoick cautiously.

"…My name is not important at the moment. You can call me…"

"Call you what?" Ask Fishlegs.

"…you know what? I actually don't know!"

"…ha?" Said Snotlout in disbelieve.

"Just call me….err…."

"err." Said a random boy.

"That's not what I meant! Uggh…. Fine, you can call me… Dark."

"You know that's a cool name." Said Tuffnut while banging his head with his sis who agreed with him.

"Dark?"

"Not my real name, but you can call me that as of now."

Somehow, Hiccup got this strange feeling coming from the man like… like he's familiar with the man.

Hiccup saw his father confused expression and decided to take over the conversation.

"..So…what's going on here, Dark? And where are we? What happen?" Ask Hiccup.

"I don't know the exact location where this this place is actually. You can ask the gods for that. But we're in a…place. Just call it place, for now. As for what's going on here…. Well, I'm going to make you all watch a movie….no, movies. About the future."

"Will there be destruction?!" Ask Tuffnut and Ruffnut excitedly.

"It must be about me destroying dragons!" Said Snotlout, which was met with a hard punch to his stomach from Astrid.

"Shut up Snotface." Said Astrid followed by laughter from the twins.

"What's a movie?" Ask Fishlegs curiously while getting closer unintentionally to Hiccup.

"Uhh… Moving pictures with sound."

"Ok… and why are you going to make us watch some…movies?" Ask Hiccup again, shoving Fishlegs aside.

Hiccup can hear the pained tone that was used by Dark when he said this,

"Something really, really bad happens in the future. I-it also involve dragons." Said Dark looking down.

"The dragons destroyed us…" Thought Stoick in horror jumping to the conclusion.

"NO! No..no..no… we're friends with the dragons but-" Said Dark again, but he was cut off by Stoick.

"Friends?! We will _never_ be friends with those beasts!" Shout Stoick his anger rising.

Dark sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. No one except Astrid and Dark noticed Hiccup's cold glared that was directed to his father.

"We-no. You _are_ friends with the _dragons._ Believe it or not. Let's just get started to the movies so you'll understand! It's very important and _you have to listen!_ You need to know this and prevent the…bad things from happening! _Berk is in danger._ If you don't know then the bad things would be inevitable and _you'll die!_ SO SHUT UP, LISTEN AND WATCH!" Said Dark desperately. The Vikings were silenced by his outburst.

"Now, that you all finally listened, let's get start to the first movie. The movies are about Hiccup. Don't comment, especially you Snotlout!" Snotlout immediately closed his mouth.

"Before I start the first movie, I'm going to introduce some of our other _guests_." Said Dark as he flicked his fingers. Suddenly, there's another candle lit up a little bit far from the Vikings side and…

"DRAGONS?!" Shout the Vikings. The reached for their weapons but…

"Sorry, the drgons are feeling insecure with those weapons. Gotta take it away." Said Dark not sounding sorry at all.

"And what if they attack us?!" Shout the some of the Vikings.

"They won't. I can promise you that. Besides, they're under my protection. Those who tried to hurt them will be faced with the consequences made by _me._ Any objections?" Said Dark a little bit too calm.

"Protect those mindless beasts?! Are you insane?!" Said Stoick in disbelieve and anger.

The atmosphere changes suddenly despite the warmth radiating from the candles.

"Mindless beasts, you say? At least they still respect each other _unlike you."_ Said Dark darkly.

"What do you mean unlike us? We respected each other!" Protested Spitelout followed by shouts of agreement.

The teens, however look at each other unsure with what Spitelout said.

"Oh really? What about Hiccup then?" Ask Dark coldly.

"You always shun him from the beginning. And you only respected him now because of his achievement in the Dragon Academy. Before? No! You underestimated him. You never believe him. You've hurt him. Don't you even realize that?!"

The Vikings just fell into a silence. Now that they've think about it, they did do that to Hiccup. They never realize what they've done had gave some wounds to Hiccup's heart. Even the teens –minus Hiccup-. Hiccup only look down. How did this man know?

But no one noticed Stoick's heart-broken expression.

When was the last time he talked with his son aside giving him the hat? When was the last time they had dinner together? When was the last time he said he was proud of his son?

When was the last time they had a real father and son moment?

He always wanted to laugh _with_ his son. To go fishing with him. To tell him about his mother. To tell him that he's proud of what his son did...

To tell how much he's proud of him.

' _When this's over,'_ He thought. ' _I'll make it up to him. Then, we can have a lot of father and son moments.'_

Dark sighed. "Ok, you all can stop sulking and make it up to Hiccup later. Now let's get to the movie, shall we?" Said Dark followed by nods from the Vikings.

"Some warnings, there'll be some…. _Scenes_ that probably will make you angry towards Hiccup. Especially you, Stoick. That's why, Hiccup will be under my protection too, in case something bad happen. Oh..and check out those dragons." Hiccup swore that Dark was smirking when he said the last part.

The Vikings looked at the dragons cautiously. The dragons looked back towards the Vikings with an deadpan, bored, and an unimpressed expression.

There's some gronckles, some zipplebacks, some nadders, and some nightmares. There's also a…

"Oh my gods…"

"Is that…" Said Fishlegs.

"Awesome!" Said the twins banging their heads together.

"NIGHT FURY?!" Shout the Vikings. Hiccup froze. The night fury growled at them warningly.

' _Toothless!'_ Thought Hiccup in horror. The night fury, despite can't hear his rider voice, looked towards him by instinct.

Hiccup made a calming gesture to Toothless. That made the dragons relax a little.

"Why is there a Night Fury here, Dakr?!" Ask Stoick angrily.

"Ha! When all of this is over, I'll be the one to kill that Night fury." Said Snotlout arrogantly. The teens rolled their eyes. Toothless growled at him. Snotlout jumped and hid behind Fishlegs.

"Touch that dragon and I'll be the first one to destroy you, Snotface." Said Dark.

Hiccup, feeling uncomfortable about them talking about _his_ dragon, decided to jump in.

"Uhh… I think you should start the movie now Dark." Said Hiccup.

Dark nodded. The Vikings sat on the chairs which appeared out of nowhere when they were….fighting?

Suddenly, there's something looked square thing-y thing that appeared in front of the Vikings which illuminated lights. And there's some moving pictures also.

"What is that?" Ask Fishlegs in wonder.

"It's called screen." Answered Dark.

"Screen?"

"Yup."

"Oh.."

The screen showed a text that said.

"How To Train Your Dragon."

"Well then, let's enjoy the movie!" Said Dark happily.

 _ **To be continue**_

A/N : Wow! That was a long type. This is the first chapter. And uhh… there'll be some plot twist or mind-blowing scenes here, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Notes :

Dark isn't an OC.

Should I type what's happening in the movie, or should I just type the speech –with only some important scenes - ?

Fact : Dark's mask is made from the Gronckle Iron.

Have a nice day! The next chapter is on going and will be out in a few days!


End file.
